powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rich, Rich Colorado, Part I
Rich, Rich Colorado, Part I is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Power Rangers Samurai Synopsis Breakfast is served in the living room, when Chad looks at a picture of him and Jessie jumping on a trampoline at a 2002 Parnell-Lee family reunion, then another picture of Jessie's 9th Birthday Party. Ian snoops around in Chad's photos, when he discovers this. Ian finds a picture of Chad, Jessie, Chad's "late" mother, and Jessie's mother. Ian makes a bad comment about it, and gets beat up by Chad for insulting his family. Chad is angered with Ian, and thumps him. Ian gets mad and pushes Chad out of the way and walks away. Jessie and Chellby notice Ian and Chad angry with each other, more than ever. Ian begins to insult Chad's custom of living, and Chad does the same thing. A fist fight has occurred between the two, but a blow to the head knocks Chad unconscious. Ian shouts "Stay down, Lee!" Billy and Kimberly had watched the whole time, but Ian had already ran away. Ian becomes dizzy and feels sick. He faints after getting sick to his stomach. He is seen waking up in year 1882, on the James Family doorstep. Emma, Amara, and Patricia are seen helping him up. Emma demands to know his name. Ian notices someone resembling Chad. He calls out "I know you're there, Lee!" Ching gets surprised and starts speaking Chinese uncontrollably. Emma calms him down. She reprimands Ian for scaring Ching. Ian is very confused and asks what year this is. Patricia responds that the year is 1882. Emma is confused and asks Ian why he's wearing present-day clothes. He responds he's from year 2012. Emma now understands what's going on. Ian asks for their help. Alejandro and Ivan arrive and ask what's going on. Amara and Patricia explain the situation. Ian takes a tour of Colorado Springs, 1882 with Emma and Ching. Ian and Ching notice that Emma is upset. Ian asks what's wrong. Emma explains her parents are trying to get her to marry. She chose Ching, but, without letting them know, they had chose her groom. Emma explains that she had known Ching since age 11. Ian tells Emma to let her parents know that she had already chose Ching. Emma does so, her parents completely understand, much to the video camera of Ian's. The James Parents set a wedding date for the next day. Emma is excited. She tells them she wants a Chinese style wedding. Ian is called by Chellby. Ian learns from Chellby that the James family kidnapped Emma when she was a baby, and she belonged to William Cranston and Fuschia O'Hara Cranston and she was born in 1866, when they were both 20. Ian asks about the location of the Cranstons. Chellby tells him that the Cranstons live at the future site of Lincoln Springs, and they are just as rich as the James Family, they believed that Emma was dead. William, Fuschia, and Emma reunite, thanks to Ian. Emma introduces Ching to her true parents. Emma tells them that they were to marry the next day. William and Fuschia send Mr. and Mrs. James to the Cranston Manor. William informs Mr. James that if he tried kidnapping Emma again, for his own offspring needs, he'd have police and arrest him. During the Cranston reunion, Ching asks Ian what his Great-Great Grandson is like. Ian says every insult about Chad, and that he started another fist fight with him, and confesses that he knocked him unconscious. Meanwhile, William and Fuschia approve of the wedding date. Outside, Nighlok Robtish appears and starts causing Coloradans pain and misery. The episode continues in the next episode. Cast *Jessie Parnell as Jessie/Blue Samurai Ranger/Emma James Cranston *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad/Gold Samurai Ranger/Ching Liuqian *Ian Cermak as Ian/Green Samurai Ranger/Ivan Cermak *Chellby Parnell as Chellby/Pink Samurai Ranger/Patricia James Cermak *Joshua Hanson as Josh/Red Samurai Ranger/Alejandro Martinez *Brittney Hanson as Brittney/Yellow Samurai Ranger/Amara James Martinez *David Yost as Billy Cranston/William Cranston *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart Cranston/Fuschia O'Hara Cranston *Michelle Wie as Mrs. Lee (2002) *Justin Lin as Mr. Lee (2002) *Diana Parnell as Mrs. Parnell (2002-2012) *Scott Parnell as Mr. Parnell (2002-2012) *Mackenzie Foy as Jessie (Age 9) *Kevin Wu as Chad (Age 13) *Luis Armand Garcia as the Voice of Chad (Age 13) *Kaitlyn Maher as Jessie (Age 6) *Yuto Miyazawa as Chad (Age 10) *Alex Wolff as the voice of Chad (Age 10) *Ari Boyland as Robtish Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Samurai Era Category:Carmel's Hope